What took you so long?
by Killjou
Summary: Exploring Snowpiont Mountain sounded like fun, but Ash wasn't prepared for a freak snowstorm to suddenly appear. Even worse, Pikachu is lost. While searching, someone unexpected comes to the rescue. Palletshipping.
1. Chapter 1

This is really just meant to be a lift-off prequel to a Palletshipping story I've been achign to write for around a year now, in which Ash and Gary suddenly get changed into a Pikachu and an Eevee while in Team Rocket Headquaters rescuing some Pokemon. While I was musing on the possibilites of how Ash and Gary would have got together around the Dimond and Pearl piont, this popped into my head and just refused to leave. So, enjoy!

And exuse any mistakes here. I'll admit I was less than completey vigilant in editing this story, considering the time I'm doing it at. And also excuse any wrong information about Snowpiont; I know it's a town, but it has mountains around it that could be called Snowpiont too, right? It's been ages since I last watched those D&P eps...

**Title**: What took you so long?

**Summary**: Exploring Snowpiont Mountain sounded like fun, but Ash wasn't prepared for a freak snowstorm to suddenly appear. Even worse, Pikachu is lost. While searching, someone unexpected comes to the rescue. Palletshipping.

**Disclaimer**: Nintendo owns Pokemon, those lucky bastards. And I'm no Nintendo (And thank goodness for that, too)

* * *

><p>Blurry lights. Bighting wind. Voices. Shouting.<p>

Ash wasn't sure what to make of them.

He turned his head this way and that, squinting against the continuous freezing needles biting into his skin, struggling to make sense of it all. Then, the voices changed. They weren't just calling now, they were screaming his name.

He suddenly grew colder, and the rush of snow and wind around him ceased for a fraction of a second, just enough for him to glance towards the voices in confusion and catch sight of the tumbling wall of snow heading towards him.

His eyes widened and he turned to run, calling Pikachu's name… where was he? He had been right by him, and now-

The snow hit and Ash gasped, his mind plunging unto simple shock. Freezing cold, and pain. It was-

'_**ASH!**_'

Ash's eyes shot open and he attempted to sit up immediately, but he found himself hampered by familiar gentle hands. He blinked against the warm glow of a small light shining against him, finally recognizing the voices with relief.

'Ash!' Dawn exclaimed happily, her blurry face swimming into view in the low light of the small but comforting brown room they were huddled in. 'You're awake! Oh, we were so worried! Are you alright?'

Ash managed a weak grin as she helped him sit up, finally managing to make out Brock standing above them holding a dim lantern, looking hugely relieved.

'Finally, Ash,' he said. 'We lost you for a few moments there.'

Ash nodded, finding himself remembering only snippets of before as he mind struggled to reboot itself. 'It was… an avalanche, right?' He asked as he snuggled down deeper into his thick snow jacket, shivering despite its warmth. He blinked wearily at his memories, finding them discontently jumbled. No doubt he had started the phase out even before the avalanche because of the sudden and completely unexpected blizzard that harshly rushed at them.

Dawn nodded in confirmation. 'Yeah. We had no idea it would get so rough. We only set out because the weather forecast was supposed to be perfect, right?'

Brock slumped to the ground next to them, looking around sheepishly. 'Yeah, and now we're stuck in some cabin in the middle of Snowpoint until this storm dies down…' Ash smiled softly and greatly at their quick and subtle recap. It made it easier to remember now, at least.

Ash sat up fully, pushing Dawn's hands away when she insisted on helping so he could stare around the cabin, his movements growing more and more erratic. Brock and Dawn both sensed what was up, and before Ash had even opened his mouth they looked stricken and guilty.

'Guys,' Ash started, feeling anxiety grow at their none too promising expressions. 'Where's Pikachu?'

When all he got was silence, Ash shot to his feet, his voice rising. 'Guys! _Where is he_? He isn't—'

Brock shot to his feet as well, only to grab Ash securely- and comfortingly- by the arm, staring intensely at Ash. 'Listen, Pikachu didn't get caught by the avalanche, because he was with us when it hit- we just lost him in the storm. He'll be out there somewhere, braving it out until it stops. We'll find him when it's over. It'll be fine.'

Silence followed, and Ash looked toward the ground, his shoulders shaking slightly. Dawn shuffled closer, looking miserable. 'Ash…' She started, reaching out a hand. Ash stepped away from her curtly.

'Brock, how can you say that when he could be out there, hurt and alone?'

Brock didn't answer, but his grip tightened. 'Ash, you can't just-'

Ash pulled his arm from Brock's hand and glared heatedly at the other man. Dawn's hands flew to her mouth. The storm battered the cabin outside, filling in the gaps.

'Try and stop me, Brock,' Ash grated out in a voice neither of the group had ever heard him use. And just like that, he was gone, leaving the door banging mournfully in his wake. Snow rushed in, battering the two. Brock dashed out after Ash as Dawn watched with wide eyes, frozen in spot.

As soon as Brock exited he was practically thrown back by the force of the freezing gale, and as he glanced around in panic, he found Ash's silhouette already lost in the blur of shapes and snow.

'Oh no,' he whispered to the howling wind, knowing there was no point now. 'Arceus help him…'

* * *

><p>Pikachu bounded through the snow, ignoring the growing numbness within the tips of his ears and feet. He didn't care, because his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only…<p>

…Finding Ash.

He had only been next to Ash in the blizzard, sniffing around for shelter in the terrible onslaught, and had turned to reach for Ash's pant leg, only to find Ash a way behind him, barely visible as a hunched figure against the wind. Then, that terrible rush of snow and Pikachu had been forced back to avoid it.

After that it was all a terrible blurry mess of calling and searching and running in the supposed direction.

Pikachu suddenly paused, spotting a dim glow of light through the curtain of thick snow. Snowy mountains like this one were known to have a fair amount of sparse and simple cabins dotting their trails for weary travelers and Pokemon trainers, just like them. If his human and his friends would do anything, it would be to seek shelter in one of these. His fur puffed out hopefully and his heart swelled as he sped up into a bounding dash. It had to be Ash and the others- it just had too-!

He reached the cabin within record seconds and threw himself tiredly at the door with a continuous squeal of '_Pikapi_!' until it opened.

He tumbled in with a mess of snow and eager squeaks following him, his head whipping around for the familiar form of his beloved trainer. He immediately identified Brock at the door and Dawn kneeled a little behind the stocky man, but no Ash. Pikachu was too enthusiastic to notice their looks of horror, too focused on finding Ash for a relieved hug.

His trainer must have been deeper inside the cabin, because he could see him from here…

At Brock's warning shout, he darted between the rock trainer's legs and stood, looking excitedly around the cabin, his ears perked.

However, it suddenly became painfully apparent that the bright face he was looking for wasn't in here. Pikachu's ears slowly lowered and his rump and tail sunk to the ground.

With tense dread, he slowly turned his head to stare at Brock questioningly. The young man had neglected to close the door, and the bustling frigid air outside framed the older man, making him appear as some sort of death bringer, which wasn't far behind what Pikachu viewed him as if he was really going to confirm what Pikachu was thinking with dread.

'…Pikapi…Pika…_Pikapi_?'

Brock's lips pursed, and he looked down. Dawn's expression showed she was close to tears. 'We're sorry Pikachu. We tried to stop him, but…'

Pikachu's tail twitched as he felt determined heat pulse through his body. Dan continued talking, but he could no longer hear her. So what if Ash wasn't here? That just meant he was out there, and needed his help! And nothing could stop him.

He bolted. Straight out the door.

Brock sighed heavily, slowly closing the door after Pikachu.

Dawn sniffled from the floor. After a few moments, Brock joined her. 'Brock…' Dawn started, lightly leaning on him for support, both that of the physical and emotional kind. 'What can we do?'

Brock was silent for a few more moments, listening to the storm raging outside. 'Wait,' he supplied, gently wrapping a comforting arm around her. 'And believe in their bond. If they are both out there, they'll find each other.'

* * *

><p>Ash was readily starting to admit this wasn't one of his brightest ideas ever. But, as soon that that occurred to him, he was quick to rebut himself with Pikachu's happy face. There was no doubt his little buddy needed him, and Ash was going to help him, even if it was the last thing he did.<p>

Even if that was starting to look quite grim for his future as a Pokemon master.

Another startling shock of freezing gale hit him head on, and he stumbled meekly in the deep snow.

He steadied himself with a frustrated entire body shake, then slogged another few steps, not even looking at much of anything anymore, just acting on his determination and instinct to find Pikachu.

Damn, it was freezing. He couldn't feel his toes.

…Did he even have any toes?

Ash lifted his head, and was surprised to find that he found it unbearably hard to do so. What was even worse was that he found himself immersed in snow, and his mind wasn't doing much better. Fog seemed to have drifted into all of his senses, and all he could think about was Pikachu… and the cold…

He really hoped Pikachu was doing better than he was….

* * *

><p>Not too far away, tucked within a warm little cave within the mountainside, an Arcanine suddenly lifted his head and turned it towards the small tunnel's entrance where the howling winds and snow were barely visible. The Arcanine's trainer noted his Pokemon's pricked ears and trained eyes with a raised eyebrow of curiosity and… worry.<p>

'What's up, boy?' He questioned, shifting away from their small fire and closer to his Pokemon to scratch behind it's ears, his own eyes now trained on the entrance. 'Something out there?'

The Arcanine whined, shifting. A sleek Umbreon that had been sitting nearby curled against the trainer lifted her head and yipped shrilly, her eyes glowing as she bounded to her feet and to the small crevice.

Gary Oak eye's narrowed in thought at his Pokemon's behavior and abruptly stood, gathering his thick survival cloak around him.

'Arcanine, you hold the fort here. Keep that fire burning.'

The ever-loyal Arcanine answered with a confirming bark while Umbreon pranced slightly by the entrance. Gary withheld a laugh, hurrying to her side and peering out into the terrible stormy mess outside. 'Okay, girl,' he said, stepping out after her. 'What do you see out there?'

* * *

><p>Ash slowly came too for the second time that day, already insanely happy that he had not awoken in the snow. But even though he wanted to express his severe happiness at not being lost in a sea of nipping hostile icicles, he found he couldn't. His strength seemed muted, or more directly, out of reach. He could feel it lingering, waiting to come back, but at the current point, his freezing body lacked even the strength to retrieve the strength needed to move. He found, upon mild panic, that it took a few turns to peel his eyelids open, and even then they were so gummed up he couldn't make anything out.<p>

In response to the utter need to do _something_, he groaned instead. He was _freezing_.

'Well, well, well! Look what the Snezel finally dragged in.' A teasing and achingly familiar smooth voice suddenly cut through Ash's thoughts, and he started, redoubling his efforts of gaining full consciousness, this time with a sense of joyful rush.

It couldn't be… really?

'G… Gary?'

Ash was surprised at how quiet his voice sounded at first as he finally managed to drag his vision back and immediately saw Gary, sitting over him with a soft and obviously relieved smile on his handsome face. Clearing his throat a few times and feeling nothing but an icy grip on his throat, he tried again.

'Gary? What the… how are you here?'

Gary laughed, reaching out to feel Ash's temperature, and choosing to hide the anxiety that rose when Ash's temperature wasn't as warm as he wanted it to be.

'As observant as ever, Ashy-boy,' he grinned, slowly retracting his hand and turning towards the crackling fire behind him. 'I was passing through the mountains and got stuck in this freak storm. Then who should I find half frozen in the snow?'

Ash smiled weakly, tiling his head to drink in Gary's comforting presence, feeling himself at ease due to the older male comfortably close to him, even though he felt his body subtly shivering under the thick covers of Gary's sleeping bag. It seemed even despite the warmth of the fire near him and the furry covers, the cold was keeping him in a deathly grip. Because of that, he guessed he had only been out a small while before waking up again, before his body had fully recovered. He almost missed it when Gary started talking again.

'But that dosen't matter. Ash, what in Charmeleon's pits were you thinking? Out there, all alone? Where is everyone? Imagine what would have happened if Umbreon had not sensed you? Where would you be? Ash, you idiot!'

Ash's eyebrows rose slightly at Gary's sudden outburst, and he found his heart warming (even though he was still terribly cold) at Gary's angry- and completely obvious- concern.

'I was—'Ash stopped and frowned suddenly, the objective behind his rash actions suddenly rushing back to him. His eyes popped fully open and he attempted to jolt himself up, causing Gary to jump in surprise next to him, only to start yelling in anger and pushing Ash gently but firmly back down.

'Whoa, Ash! You need to get back in there, and stay warm. You aren't looking too good… _Ash_!' Gary redoubled his efforts with worry as Ash resisted futilely, shaking himself against the hands that gripped both of his Ash's frozen shoulders. 'Stop-_Struggling_-'

'No,' Ash panted out, feverish eyes gazing at Gary pleadingly. 'It's- it's Pikachu! He's out there all alone, maybe hurt, or freezing-'

Gary risked a quick glance towards the curve of the tunnel that lead to the entrance –and the raging storm outside- and turned back to Ash, pursing his lips. His eyes revealed sadness at Ash's plight, but he stubbornly refused to let go. 'Ash…' he started slowly, his eyes softening as he forced the dark-haired trainer to look at him. 'Pikachu will get through this, if he really is out there. You need to trust him.' From the other side of the fire, Arcanine rumbled in agreement.

Ash's struggled finally eased slightly, and he watched Gary, his eyes misting and face hopelessly desperate. The image stabbed sharply at Gary's heart. 'But Pikachu…'

Gary sighed, shaking his head. 'Ash, there's nothing we can do right now. Especially you.' And to prove his point, he gently placed his hand to Ash's forehead. But while what he found definitely proved his point, it also sent him into a slightly nervous mild panic.

…Ash was still completely ice cold. Okay, now he was REALLY worried. Ash was already displaying all symptoms of someone with Hypothermia; the shivering, the pale and cold skin, loss of concentration… He needed to warm the other boy up. Pronto. Or his temperature would continue to drop, and possibly shut down his body, section by section.

Gary cursed. Not good!

It took Gary less than a few seconds to calculate the chances and his options, and even fewer to come to a solid conclusion. Wasting no time, he sprung into action by gently grabbing his own sleeping bag- the one Ash was encased in- and dragged it just a bit closer to the fire.

Ash drowsily jerked at the movement and stared up at Gary, his teeth chattering. 'What… what are you doing?' he said, starting out with innocent curiosity, and ending with panicked embarrassment when Gary promptly started stripping.

Almost forgetting to be cold, Ash watched with wide eyes and an agape mouth as Gary quickly discarded his parka, jumper and t-shirt to reveal his smooth abs and his surprisingly bulky chest. Coupled with his tall stature, he was a perfect compliment to the human body. Ash found himself marveling just how much Gary had matured body-wise since the last time he had seen him, and further found himself not every surprised, but still shocked that he suddenly looked so good.

So immersed in these distracting thoughts he was that he didn't even notice when Gary crouched by him, lifted the covers a little, and, slipped his hands down the bag, grabbed his own shirt by the bottom hem. So he could start pulling it upwards.

Ash immediately clamped his arms to his body, squeaking endearingly in surprise. 'What-what are you doing?' he shrilly asked for the second time that day. Gary sighed in quick irritation and firmly ripped Ash's t-shirt off. As soon as the cool air of the mountain cavern hit his bare skin, Ash broke into a frenzy of shivers, and he huddled in on himself against the covers, his eyes fluttering closed.

That was, until a warm body suddenly slid down next to him and encased him in warmth from behind. He felt the covers being drawn up around him, and he blinked in surprise as his quaking eased somewhat, especially when the other's arm came up to wrap around him.

Ash almost gave a mewl of pleasure, and gratefully dug himself against the warm body.

A heated chuckle sounded above Ash's head, and he weakly tilted his head up. 'Body heat is one of the most effective sources of warmth in situations like these,' Gary suddenly mumbled into his hair, his tone apologetic at his sudden and somewhat strange actions. 'It is one of the main ways Pokemon in cold climates stay warm, so I figured we might as well give it a try. And to be effective, bare contact is needed.'

He shifted, and Ash nodded slightly in embarrassment, but understating. 'Oh…,' he said softly, struggling to focus as he felt every little bit of Gary's bare skin burn against his own. 'Thanks, Gary…'

Gary smiled, and his voice hardened into a protective resolve. 'I'm not gonna let you die out here, Ashy-boy,' he said resolutely. 'Not after everything we've been through together.'

He felt Ash nod mutely against him, and soon after went quiet. Raising his voice slightly, Gary called out Arcanine's name and with a short order the large wolf Pokemon settled on the other side of Ash, offering his furry warmth as well.

'Thanks, boy,' he whispered, briefly reaching out a hand over Ash to rub Arcainine's muzzle. The wolf reacted with a fond growl, settling down comfortably.

Gary moved that same hand around the press it against the skin of Ash's cheek, delighting when it felt cool, bordering on warm, and not terrifyingly freezing anymore as the combined heat of himself, Arcanine and the fire seemed to start having a comforting affect on the freezing boy. He smiled in pure relief, exhaling as well as he relaxed back into the sleeping bag, leaning his face into Ash's soft hair.

That's funny. He always figured Ash's hair would feel spiky due to its stubborn shape, but it was startlingly soft against his cheek, and quite pleasant to his nose. It gave off a unique scent of Electricity, the earth and Ash himself all mixed together.

But most of all, he felt Ash's body against his, his slender frame locking perfectly against Ash's slighter frame. He felt Ash shift uncomfortably, and started lightly guiltily upon realizing Ash was still awake. He made no move as Ash started pushing himself around, hoping he could pass off as asleep. That hope was thwarted as Ash finally pushed himself over and his goal became more clear.

Their eyes met, only centimeters apart, and after a few seconds Ash gave him a small, beautifully sweet and shy grin through sleepy, half-mast eyes, before he leant forward and buried his head against Gary's solidly comforting chest. Gary's heart swelled, and moving on pure instinct, unintentionally nuzzled Ash's hair as Ash snuggled gratefully in. Gary breathed deeply, feeling his eyes go heavy.

No words were exchanged as both of them smiled contently at nothing.

After all their years together, words at this point were just a handicap.

* * *

><p>Pikachu, shivering, exhausted and on the brink of collapsing, finally stopped outside the thin shaft within the side of the mountain, feeling a soaring rise of hope within him at the sight of it… along with an undertone of dread.<p>

What if Ash hadn't found anywhere to shelter, and was still out there in the thick of it, searching for him? What would he do if Ash wasn't here? He doubted he could make another trip anywhere at all…

Ash's hat continued to be yanked about from its spot between Pikachu's teeth where he had hurriedly grabbed it from the snow, and a rather large gust of wind suddenly beat down upon the trembling mouse Pokemon, who squinted at the crack in the mountain.

This was his last chance…

He dashed forward, shooting through the hole in a mad frenzy… only to be tackled to the ground by a small and black Pokemon with bright yellow eyes.

The hat was dropped, and his eyes bulged, not prepared to see this particular Pokemon here, of all places. 'Umbreon?'

Umbreon's soft growling slowly eased until she was staring down at Pikachu with strong recognition, before hopping off him promptly. 'Oh, it's you,' she nonchalantly said, nodding her head. 'What are you doing here?'

Pikachu blinked tiredly, pushing himself up from the ground and glancing around, slightly in a daze. Umbreon's voice washed over him, and he didn't do much to try and listen. He had never not liked Umbreon- it was just the outright aloof and arrogant manner in which she held herself that Pikachu disliked.

But this was good news. If Umbreon was here guarding something (and Arcanine, judging by the smell and deep rhythmic breathing Pikachu could hear from around that shallow bend) that meant Gary was here. And if Gary was here, that meant there was a very good chance Ash was here with the older Pokemon researcher.

Umbreon was quick to sense Pikachu's thoughts, and smiled gently. 'You are correct,' she assured Pikachu, steeping aside and nudging Pikachu forward so he had a perfect view of a fire deeper in the cave, with the soft rise of a sleeping bag between it and Arcanine. 'He is alive and well.'

Pikachu barely noticed Arcanine; it was the dark brown rise of a sleeping bag that caught his attention. 'Th…thank… you…' Pikachu quietly whispered as he grabbed Ash's hat and dashed desperately forward, hope rising from his chest.

As he quickly neared, Arcanine's head snapped up with a ferocious warning growl, but ceased upon the sight of Pikachu with Umbreon trotting behind him. Glaring at Arcanine, she dispassionately glared at him. 'Oh, shush. It's the runt's rodent. No harm. Now stop moving before you wake them.'

Pikachu inwardly bristled at Umbreon's comment- which not only offended him but Ash as well (which was the soft spot for him in most areas), and because of this it took him a few moments of staring at the sleeping bag in confusment before Pikachu realized where Ash was and what he was doing.

He felt shock, then surprised puzzlement as he caught sight of the a black-haired head mingling with a very familiar brunette within the sleeping bag, then he was hit with an overwhelming sense of happiness. It was about time-!

He padded forward and touched his nose to Ash's head, fondly taking in the sight of him tucked into Gary's embrace within the heated confines of the fluffy sleeping bag. Relief coursed through him. Breathing deeply, Pikachu dropped Ash's hat and dragged himself against the lump that was Ash within the bag and curled up, sighing.

It was a few moments before he lifted his head drowsily, noting that Umbreon had taken her place near the entrance and was watching him acutely, a content sort of kindness on her face. Pikachu gave a small start, then smiled at her. He was pleasantly surprised when she returned the gesture.

Like Gary, it seemed there were more layers to her than first glance.

'How did it happen?' Pikachu asked sleepily. At Umbreon's questioning tilt of the head, he indicated to their human masters entangled together in the sheets.

'Ah,' Umbreon stated, her face taking on a thoughtful angle. 'Oh, it really just happened. I think your master was dying, and in order to save him, mine jumped in to preserve their body heat.'

'Oh.' Pikachu yawned, pushing his snout against the soft fabric of the sleeping bag. That made sense. But he could tell it wasn't just that; there was something else within their actions and scents that suggested otherwise. Along with the light but smug smirk adorning Gary's face and the soft, contented smile upon Ash's, anyone could tell that this had been long overdue. Pikachu smiled lazily to himself, before shifting his head in order to see the back of Ash's head above him.

He exhaled heavily, glancing towards Umbreon again. She noticed him, and perked her ears towards him. 'Thank you,' he whispered again. 'I owe the both of you my trainer's life.'

Both of Gary's Pokemon smiled and bowed their heads silently. Arcainine lowered his head to snuffle affectionately along Pikachu's body. Pikachu, not prepared for the contact, jumped, then settled down with a comfortable chirrup.

'You're welcome,' he said quietly. 'Just remember, we owe you our master's happiness. Long has he pined for your master's company…'

Pikachu blinked, settling back. Somehow, again, he didn't find that surprising, but at the same time he couldn't help but find himself worrying. What would happen after?


	2. Chapter 2

After Ash, Dawn and Brock's escapade into the mountains, it was only natural they were followed by Team Rocket, although this time it was (almost) completely coincidental. Mentions of rare Pokemon were not uncommon anywhere in the Pokemon world as means to attract tourists, researchers and trainers in order to prosper a town, but Team Rocket had long learnt that anywhere the twerp went, rare and possibly powerful Pokemon were bound to be found. It was kind of a formula they had found long ago, and sticking to it gave them a far better chance of gaining rare and/or powerful Pokemon. The only miscalculation in this otherwise flawless formula was if they tangled with the twerp directly it would lead to their downfall.

Even so, when it happened across their ears in Snowpoint that the twerp and his gang would be heading towards the mountains in search of Pokemon and adventure none of them rose any protest as they made immediate plans to follow the young trainer and his Pikachu.

And that, in truth, is how they came to be stuck here. In the blizzard. Blind and practically frozen. With a buried, also frozen balloon. Oh, and facing off against a bristling Umbreon at the entrance of what appeared to be their only safe haven from the storm.

It had started when James had spotted a faint sliver of light in the distance against the frigid blue mountainside, and they had all jerked towards it, attempting to ignore the limbs that were frozen and focus on the body parts they had that still functioned. Unfortunately for James, that only included one leg. He was more or less left behind in a slow hobble as Meowth and Jessie ran for the warm glowing cave.

Only to bluster in, penetrating the heat ring of the fire with a resounding '_Ahhhhhh_!' before they noticed the occupants of the cave. An Arcanine by the fire and Pikachu with two people in a sleeping bag, which looked like… the twerp… and another twerp!

Umbreon, however, wasted no time.

'_Leave_,' she spat at Meowth, leaving no room nor time for a pleasant reply. 'Or I will make you.' Her eyes glowed a fierce yellow, underlining her order with strong reinforcement.

Jessie jumped, her attention torn from the surprising view she could see by the fire, only to be drawn towards the hostile Pokemon of the night in front of them. 'W-what did she say, Meowth?' he requested in a wobbly voice, shifting instinctively into a defensive ready-to-run stance.

'She… she's telling us to get out,' he replied, already behind Jessie's legs, the usual spunk drained from his tone from the exhaustion of the storm and the fear from this openly dangerous female Pokemon. Well, as they said, "_Charizard hath no flame equal to that of a female's scorn."_

He gulped, his sharp eyes trailing to the pair much deeper into the cave. 'I tink we're intrudin' on something here, Jessie.'

'You think?' Jessie snapped, about to insult him more just to ease her own tension, but she was interrupted by a heavy huffing, and James clomped in behind them. 'Whoa, that was hard!' he puffed out, leaning heavily on Jessie, whose eye twitched. 'Wow, it's nice and warm in here… holy Arceus! Is that the _twerp_ and the _first_ _rival twerp_?'

Jessie wacked him on the head, also conveniently pushing him off. 'Shut it!' she hissed. 'You aren't helping!'

It was then James noticed the angered Umbreon facing off against them. He didn't seem too worried, though. Love hearts danced in his eyes, and he sighed over dramatically, clasping his hands. 'But, Jessie, can you believe it? Our little twerp has finally become a big twerp!' He giggled, waggling his eyebrows. The overall effect was quite creepy.

Jessie promptly hit him again while Meowth rolled his eyes.

It was at that moment Pikachu's eyes fluttered, and at the sight he received at the far entrance, he jerked up and dashed to Umbreon's side. 'What are you guys doing here?' he snarled, immediately ready to get rid of them in Ash- and Gary's- defense.

Umbreon sniffed impolitely at him. 'I have it under control,' she ordered curtly. 'Rest.'

Pikachu's small eyebrows shot up, and he looked outside, where the snow was still falling thick. 'Should we really send them back out there?' he questioned, his posture easing. 'They could die out there…'

'Yeah, we could! We totally could!' Moewth squeaked from behind the Rocket duo. 'You wouldn't be that cruel, would you?'

'What are you talking about, Meowth?' James asked in curiosity as Jessie paused enough in shaking his collar to look towards the Pikachu and Umbreon team and back to Meowth.

'They're considering throwin' us out,' Meowth answered, his brow bent in obvious fear. 'Pikachu's been the' good Chansey, while Umbreon is all for getting rid of us.'

Both Jessie and James deflated slightly, for once doubting Pikachu's ability to save the day. 'Oh…'

Umbreon ignored Team Rocket, her golden eyes trained on Pikachu's deep earnest ones. 'Weak heart, weak mind,' she simply stated, before her head swept back to the shivering Team Rocket and glowed a blinding white. The intense light that seemed to emanate from Umbreon's fur itself grew and grew, intensified from the shining icicles all around them and the hue of the fire.

Pikachu squeezed his eyes shut in surprise and he curled a paw over his eyes until he felt it subside. Lifting his eyes, he took in the cave. Team Rocket was nowhere to be seen.

'Showoff,' Arcanine mumbled from his spot, his fur ruffling.

Umbreon didn't respond, and instead trotted towards the fire, settling near it to start delicately licking her paws.

'Hey, hey!' Pikachu shrilly demanded, dashing back towards her. 'What was that? They—'

'Don't worry, I transported them somewhere where they will be safe until this cursed storm passes,' Umbreon coolly cut him off. She then regarded Pikachu's angrily flustered expression with a strange mix of curiosity and affection. 'Your weak heart is not all bad,' she suddenly assured him out of nowhere, catching Pikachu off guard.

She let out something of a chuckle. 'You are just like your master, I can see now. Kind, open and generous. Admirable traits, even if they are weak.'

Pikachu stared at her, feeling his own fur ruffle out in discomfort, unable to separate compliment from insult. Finally finding no polite reply within his mind to that, he huffed, nodded quickly to the dark Pokemon and made his way back onto the sleeping bag, settling himself down with a few quick turns to mess the covers up just the way he liked it.

He heard Arcanine laughing softly, and despite it all, allowed himself a small smile as he closed his eyes. At lease that was progress with Gary's Pokemon, which he could feel he would need in the near future, especially if Ash and Gary continued on their current path.

* * *

><p>A few miles away, Team Rocket suddenly materialized within the small cabin Brock and Dawn were in. With no warning, both trainers were quick to assume the worst, and poor Jessie was immediately rendered unconcious due to the unfortunate luck of materializing next to Brock while everyone in the cabin (including Dawn) were left to wonder just where had Brock kept his trusted frying pan in able to access it so darn quickly?<p>

* * *

><p>Gary himself couldn't quite pinpoint when he had started to think about Ash as the first and foremost pinnacle in his life. Ash had always been a constant in his life, perhaps the only one, ever since their early days in Pallet.<p>

And it seemed, from every single adventure or important moment in his life, Ash was there through it all. Offering him words of encouragement and friendship, all while demanding challenges and respect. Ash became a constant in Gary's life, always there, and when far, in his mind.

It was then no surprise to Gary that he just happened to stumble upon Ash and his small group of friends in the Sinnoh.

They had parted happily, but at that very moment, as he watched Ash walk away, grinning happily with his arm stretched high in fond farewell, he realized that he had seen this sight far too much. And every time he did a pang raced deep through his heart.

Maybe that was the moment. When he had suddenly and surely realized, that he absolutely despised Ash leaving him to the uncertainty of when they would see each other again.

And Gary finally realized, after all these years, that all he really wanted was to be with Ash. Of course, even after he realized this, he still didn't quite realize the full meaning of what it meant until he saw Ash again, and yet again realized that he not only wanted to be with Ash, he also wanted to BE with Ash.

As in, spend as much time as possible with Ash. Share all of his victories and defeats. Be the ne t bring that carefree smile to his face. Raise Pokemon together. Experience everything about Ash that was Ash.

But most of all… he wanted to be the one by Ash's side.

And, after this, came to constant internal debate of how in a Magmar's hell was he supposed to explain all of that baggage to Ash? Even worse, the thought of Ash rejecting him happened to cross his mind more than a few times. But it was worse than that… it became his worst nightmare.

Gary spent weeks with this tumbling about his head like a Tanglea on crack, unable to come to his own conclusion or course of action. It was at this point he had reached Snowpiont, and thoughts of Ash had been pushed from his mind in order to focus on the Pokemon he had been meaning to research here. So, it was only divine fate (either that, or Gary's own shitty luck) that had suddenly landed Gary with Ash- the centre of his thoughts, concerns and woes.

All of these thoughts had drifted through is head at some point between when he had found Ash, when he was warming him, and definitely when he was lying as innocently as he could next to Ash in his sleeping bag, as cozy and content as he could ever remember feeling in his life.

And here they were again, gently touching upon his mind as he lightly tapped upon the door of coherent thought, but still drifted within the hold of sleep.

It wasn't until he felt the body close within his hold move unexpectedly did he jerk awake with a short snort that undoubtedly started the other person in his arms, whose quick jump only rushed his awaking process.

As such, by the time he was rendered fully conscious, Ash was already wide awake, and had been for who knows how long. The smaller man was still in the same position he had supposedly fallen asleep in, with his chest against Gary's and his head just below the others, their faces lined up.

Ash's huge chocolate orbs blinked when he realized Gary had awoken, and he jerked back slightly, his face flushing. 'Uh—Gary-I-' he cut himself off abruptly when Gary raised an eyebrow at the very un-Ash like reaction. '… Morning…' Ash ended up mumbling, sounding pleased, yet nervous.

Gary stared at Ash for a few moments, still blinking. Ash started to fidget, and his head shrunk in his shoulders, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. He opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly awkward and attempted to shuffle backwards, terrified Gary was second guessing his position right now- second guessing _him_.

He didn't need to worry, though. The minute he tried to even scotch a bit away from Gary, he was pulled back firmly. Ash tilted his head to look at Gary with wide and pleading eyes, all sounds on his throat dying.

Then Gary sealed the deal.

He smiled. Sweetly and contently, his eyes falling half-mast as he lowered his head and pressed a quick, gentle kiss to Ash's cheek. 'Morning to you too, Ashy-boy,' he whispered. Ash inhaled deeply, his breath catching, almost unwilling to believe what was happening was real. Then his face broke into a huge grin, and he dropped his head onto Gary's chest, a small giggle escaping him.

'Wow,' was heard from him. 'This is happening so fast. You haven't even asked me out yet.'

Gary chuckled, nudging Ash's head up with his shoulder. 'That's what you're worried about? No _"how did this happen_?" "_Are you sure you like me_?" or even "_What would Pikachu say?_" ' Gary laughed again, mostly because Pikachu's head suddenly appeared in both of their vision with an annoyed '_chu!_'

Upon this, Ash gave a massive start and scrambled out of the sleeping bag, mostly entangling Gary and himself in it in effort to grab Pikachu and smother the tiny mouse in strangling hugs. Pikachu started chattering furiously in happiness, nosing Ash and licking him in the face.

'Pikachu! You're alright! I was so worried… and the storm!' Pikachu pulled back, purring happily. '_Pikachu chu chu pi_!' To their side Umbreon snorted, but watched them fondly.

'He must have come in earlier while we were asleep,' Gary mused, watching them with a smile.

After a few moments, Gary pushed himself up and gave Umbreon a quick scratch, then moved onto the snoozing Arcanine.

The wolf Pokemon was slowly roused from sleep, yawning and looking around in slight confusment before letting his massive head flop back down again. Gary sweatdropped. 'Come on, you lazy thing,' he tried again, growling slightly.

'Oh, of course I'm thinking all of those things,' Ash suddenly piped up from the floor, still snuggling Pikachu next to the glowing embers of the fire. 'Except what Pikachu would think. He already approves. See?'

Gary turned in confusion to see Ash holding Piakchu in his direction, both of them grinning widely. It took him a few minutes for what Ash meant to click. He laughed. 'Yeah, I get it. But don't worry. I think both of us have had this coming a long time. I mean...' he coughed slightly, now sounded nervous and uncomfortable; something Ash had almost never seen in the usually cocky Gary. He drank it up egarly.

Gary continued. '... What I really mean is that every time you left, I mean, walked away and we went our separate ways... it hurt... you know? It felt like I would have to wait an eternity to see you again, and I never knew when I would.'

Ash was silent, for once thoughtful. 'How long?' He asked simply, blinking at Gary.

Gary tilted his head, taking a seat next to Ash. 'What do you mean?'

'How long... how you felt that way?'

Gary's eyes twitched, and he looked down shortly, thinking and blushing at the same time. 'Without knowing... when we were travelling the Jhoto...'

Ash laughed lighty. 'I... I was much longer before that,' he stated easily. Gary looked to him in surprise, to which Ash smiled easily. 'Why do you think I was always so desperate to show you what I could do?'

Gary mind jolted at that, and he was suddenly bombarded with mental images of a much younger Ash chasing after him, yelling at him, demanding matches and vowing never to fall behind. And everything suddenly fell into place. The pieces finally made sense.

There was a smack as Gary's head collapsed into his hands and lifted and fell a few times, each hit echoing in the cavern. 'God, I was an idiot...' he grumbled, indeed feeling like the biggest one in the entire _world_.

Ash watched him, feeling the usual tingling overtake him like a drug. With his smile almost cracking his face, he shifted next to Gary and crawled into his lap. 'That's in the past,' he said curtly, grabbing Gary's face in his hands and tilting it down to his. 'Forget it.'

The storm, which had died to a light snowfall in the still dark early hours of the morning, continued outside as the two of them slowly entwinded themselves in each other, simply drinking in the other's presence in the need to fill years of absence.

* * *

><p>'Looks like the storm has really cleared up…' Ash said, straightening by the entrance, gazing with wonder at the sparkling icicles and snow dust covering the rising and falling land laid out below him, still clad in his sweatpants. 'It's beautiful…' He shivered as a light gust of leftover wind swept by, and his hands rubbed at his arms. '…And freezing. Geez!'<p>

He jumped when a pair of arms encircled him from behind and pulled him snug against a warm chest. He felt Gary's head rest on his shoulders without hesitation, his surefire cocky attitude back in its arrogant yet captivating glory.

Ash couldn't help but shiver slightly as Gary's warm breath ghosted over his neck and cheek, and he felt his old rival smirk, snuggling happily into him from behind.

'Ash Ketchum,' he stated boldly. 'Would you like to go out with me?'

He asked it so casually, Ash actually took a moment to consider what he said, before he relaxed fully back into Gary's hold. 'What took you so long?' he finally questioned, a smile on his lips. From their feet, Pikachu was heard squeaking furiously in agreement.

While Ash meant it in jest, Gary fell deep into thought. 'I dunno,' he said slowly, thinking back. 'I was just… confused and distracted for so many years.'

Ash nodded, grinning. 'Yeah, you were pretty much a dick.'

Gary laughed, nosing Ash in the cheek, who gave a small adorable squeak of pleasure. 'I had that one coming, didn't I?'

Ash didn't answer. He just squirmed around until he was facing Gary with a smile. 'Yeah. Now, let's go. Dawn and Brock are probably waiting for us- I mean, me, and I can't wait to tell them about everything-'

'Mnmmm…' Gary said, losing Ash's voice and focusing on his moving lips, leaning forward. Ash didn't get the notion at all, and he had suddenly pulled himself from Gary's arms in order to dash for his clothes and pull them on excitedly.

Gary stood there, dumbstruck on disappointment for a moment before Pikachu tugged on his pants and gave Gary an apologetic 'Pika-_chu…_'

Gary shook his head, meandering over to Ash and bending over in front of the crouching boy.

'Ash,' he said. Ash looked up, his eyes bright. Before he could do anything, Gary grabbed Ash's chin and pushed his lips right upon Ash's, tilting his head to the side in order to fit his perfectly against Ash's.

Ash's eyes widened as Gary pushed forward, then tentatively pursed his lips back against Gary's feeling the warmth of the other boy seep throughout his whole body. Their lips not only fit perfectly, but complimented each other; Ash's round and full ones, and Gary's thin but well practised ones moulding around each other.

Gary finally pulled back after a few moments, a lazy self-satisfied smirk in place. 'Yeah,' he said softly. '_Now_ let's go find Brock and Dawn, yeah?'

Ash jerked himself out of his blissful stupor and grinned stupidly at Gary. After all these years, he truly never would have guessed that all of _this_ would happen, and in such quick succession, too. Grinning, he pranced up, pouncing on Gary from behind, who was less than pleased when he promptly kissed the icy floor.

Ash couldn't help but suddenly feel much more excited for what the future would bring him, now that he finally had Gary by his side.

* * *

><p>All together now; D'AWWWWWW.<p> 


End file.
